


Keep me drowning in your love

by dr_bella_vixen



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst, Little Mermaid AU, Slow Burn, Soft Beca Mitchell, Soft Chloe Beale, soft babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bella_vixen/pseuds/dr_bella_vixen
Summary: while she was drowning almost ten years ago, beca could've sworn she was rescued by a mermaid. now being a college freshman, she knows all of it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. or so she thought, up until a mysterious woman shows up at barden and changes beca's life in everyway possible.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow bechloe shippers  
here's the first chapter of my little mermaid bechloe au  
anyway you can catch me on twitter: @rivergreysbella  
i hope y'all like it  
enjoy!

_beca was the first to wake up in the morning, in her resort bedroom, the feeling of the warm floridian sun against her body. she slowly opened her eyes, closing them right back as the light was to bright. once her pupils were adjusted, she ran to her parents’ bedroom, waking them up by jumping on their bed._

_“mom, dad, wake up it’s my birthday!” the kid yelled, stars shining in her eyes. her parents promised her that once she would turn seven, they would bring her to disney world, and today was beca’s seventh birthday, and they were in orlando._

_her mom stretched her arms before pulling the now seven years old in her embrace. beca enjoyed the moment for a few second before she squiggled her way out of there, shaking her father awake. He smiled at her before pressing a kiss on her forehead._

_“happy birthday, bec” he smiled_

_“and since you’re the birthday girl, i think it would only be fair if you chose what you want to eat for breakfast” her mother added_

_beca stopped and thought for a second. she could eat whatever she wanted to, for breakfast. anything she wanted. she could ask for a dozen eggs, or ten pancakes, or even a pizza! she smirked at her mom before answering her_

_“homemade waffles” she said, running to the kitchen, gathering the aliments_

_—_

_two hours and a stomach-full later, the mitchells were enjoying the hot weather at the beach before going to the park, meeting all of beca’s favorite disney princesses. the seven-year-old couldn’t wait to meet all of them but the one she was the most excited about was ariel._

_beca had always been fascinated by mermaids, lowkey hoping she could be one. but she also loved ariel the most because she was the prettiest, she loved her long red hair and her bright blue eyes. beca loved how she was the only disney princess who had a kid, but there was one thing the birthday girl didn’t understand._

_why the mermaid risked everything she had to be with eric, if it would’ve been her instead, beca would’ve never given up her tail for a man._

_beca loving mermaids, also loved water. being at the beach was basically paradise for her, if her mom just let her swim yet and stop covering her in sunscreen. beca sighed in defeat as her mom pulled out a life jacket for her to put on._

_“mom, i don’t want to wear it. i know how to swim!”_

_“i know honey, you’re a literal fish in the water, but this isn’t a pool and there’s waves and you could get stuck in the current. it’s for your safety and for my sake.”_

_beca knew her mom wouldn’t let go of this, so she slid her arms in the jacket, waiting for her mom to be done and finally ran into the water. the cold water submerging her ankles sent chills up her spine. beca took in a deep breath and smiled as the ocean smell filled her nostrils._

_she was at home_

_even when she was miles away from her actual home, beca felt at home wherever there was an ocean. _

_she turned around to look at her mother but noticed she was missing. _

_this was her chance_

_beca unsnapped the life jacket and put it on the ground. she walked further ahead, up until the water had almost reached her neck. on the next step she took, beca had found her head under the water. she kicked her leg, trying to reach the surface but failed. waves kept her under the surface no matter how hard she tried. and she was getting tired of trying_

_the brunette let herself sink to the bottom and opened her eyes, meeting them with bright blue ones of another little girl, around the same age as her. beca fought to keep her eyes open but exhausted and drifted to sleep. the last thing she saw was a fishtail that seemed to be connected to the stranger’s hip._

_—_

_when beca woke up, she was in a hospital room, her mom by her side. she didn’t know how she got out of the water because she certainly didn’t swim, then she remembered the other kid._

_“mom?” beca asked pulling her mom out of her thoughts_

_“oh my god, baby you’re awake! i was so scared, i thought i had lost you” her mom sobbed, pulling her into a hug_

_“mom, i met a mermaid and she saved me!” beca answered way too excited for someone who just got out of a life-threatening situation_

_“honey, mermaids don’t exist, you know that. you were just in shocked and hallucinated to feel safe. you felt like while being in the ocean, mermaids were your safety. it’s normal baby, just not real...” _

_beca was convinced she had seen a mermaid. she remembered the soft look in these blue eyes, compared to the panicked one in hers, the flash of a yellow tail gliding in the water, the red hair, tickling her forehead as the little girl approached._

_how could all of this be a hallucination?_

_but beca didn’t feel like arguing, so instead she agreed with her mother, and with everything else the doctors told her during her short stay at the hospital, before leaving and going back home. the worst thing, according to the seven-year-old was how she never went to disney, that year and the following ones, despite her parents’ previous promise._

_that thought quickly left her mind as she sat on the porch, watching her mom leave with her bag after her dad won full custody of the young girl. professor mitchell never got over the fact that is then wife left their daughter under no surveillance and dragged her in court. according to him, she was the reason why beca could’ve died._

_and the rest is history..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello people  
here's the 2nd chapter of this fic  
we are now in the present (in like 2012?) and beca is a freshman at barden  
like always you can catch me on twitter : @rivergreysbella  
enjoy !

beca had to fight the fatigue invading her body, during her philosophy class. she was a few minutes away from spring break during her freshman year of college and she already wanted to die. she had three and half more years to go. and not only college was killing her, but aubrey posen, leader of the barden bella’s, an acapella group she was a part of, was killing her.

of course, while she had a break from college, she was not safe from the bellas' rehearsal. luckily, she lived close to the campus, unlike most of the other members. aubrey had obligated the girls to be at every single rehearsal, at eight am sharp. the blonde knew deeply the bellas were not as good as the treblemakers and had no chance of beating them, therefore advancing to the finals.

unlike the men, who were able to hit both the high and low notes, women could only hit the high ones, making them lose points from the judges. and since they couldn’t find somebody to hit these notes, aubrey was getting hard on them. way too hard

beca looked out of the classroom window, letting a sigh out as her professor finished explaining their next essay. her eyes met the sight of another woman, staring and smiling at her brightly. the woman had her fiery red hair up in a bun and a barden’s university shirt on. the brunette gathered her stuff before leaving the class ignoring the redhead in the hall

“looking for beca” the woman repeated over and over again, following beca down the hallway, making the brunette turn around

“look, you weirdo. i don’t know who you are so stop following me before i call the police”

“police?” the redhead answered, pushing a streak of brown hair behind the student “found beca” she softly added

beca slapped the woman’s hand away, making her way to her sorority. the brunette thought the redhead must’ve been a part of the high-notes acapella group on the campus, it was the most logical explanation, because there was no way the stranger was not high or drunk.

once she got home, beca quickly ate dinner before falling asleep, waking up the next day before leaving for the bellas’ first rehearsal of the supposed break

-

“come on bellas! one last time. five, six, seven, eight.” aubrey bossed, getting in place for the dance

the bellas all sighed in defeat. they were only one hour into practice and their bodies were already aching. they all understood aubrey’s fear and disappointment, but man they all knew it wasn’t by draining them physically that they would win over the trebles.

“aubrey, we already know our dance, maybe we should try harmonizing instea-“

“aca-scuse me? beca you don’t run things around here, so unless you can find me another bella who can sing and hit the bass notes, you shut it and you do as i tell yo-“

“-found beca!” the same redhead as yesterday interrupted the leader of the group, while she entered the building and made her way towards the brunette

all of the bellas turn to face beca, who explained that she had no idea who the woman was. she told them she met her yesterday outside her philosophy classroom, and she had told her to leave her alone.

aubrey looked at the woman explaining how this was a private bella rehearsal and she had to leave unless she could sing. the woman eye illuminated at the word sing before she opened her mouth and let out the most beautiful sound beca had even heard.

_wow_

“can you hit lower notes?” aubrey asked, hopeful.

the stranger re-opened her mouth and sang a bass note perfectly, making the bellas’ jaws drop to the floor. they all turned to beca, silently waiting for her blessing for the redhead to join the group. naturally, beca refused at first, trying to reason them, telling them how ridiculous it would be to have a total stranger, who is highly obsessed with her, be a part of this group, but it only took them a few minutes to convince beca to give the redhead a chance, and if she still wanted to get rid of her after the final, they would.

“fine. she can stay until the finals, but not one second longer...”

“found beca...” the woman answered happily, getting an awkward smile from the brunette, who clearly didn’t enjoy the situation as much as everyone else

-

“so, that’s where your gonna sleep. obviously there no bathroom in here but, don’t worry there’s one right outside the door, in the hall, as well as a shower and a bath.” beca said to the stranger.

since the brunette was the only one in her sorority house to not have a roommate, it was an obvious choice that the stranger moved in her room. at the beginning, beca wanted to switch room but somehow, the bellas had convinced her of sharing hers with the redhead, not that beca truly wanted to.

the redhead looked around at her surroundings, a confused look plastered on her face before turning back, facing beca. the brunette noticed for the first time how and dirty the stranger looked.

her legs were covered in dried mud, her hair was messy and tangled and she had a few cuts on her arms and face.

“um, speaking of showers, maybe you should go take one, umm...” beca realized she never found out what was the redhead’s name. “sorry, i don’t think i got your name”

the redhead stayed silence, furrowing her eyebrows

“your name, you know... like i’m beca, and you are?”

“i’m chloe, looking for beca. found beca” she smiled, brightly

“right... well i assume you don’t have any clothes so i guess i’m gonna have to lend you some” the brunette said placing folded pjs in chloe’s arms “now, follow me. i’m gonna show you where’s the bathroom, because clearly you need a shower to clean yourself...”

“clean myself?”

“yeah, just come on” beca said grabbing chloe’s hand, dragging the redhead behind her.

beca couldn’t believe she somehow caved in and accepted the bellas’ suggestion. she couldn’t stay with this woman, who was obsessed with her. what if she was a serial killer? what if, while she was sleeping, the woman would wake up and stab beca to death? and maybe chloe isn’t really her name. the less they all know about her, the easier it is for her to escape. but, all of these thoughts almost instantly left beca’s mind when she turned around and was welcomed with the woman’s soft blue eyes, and her bright smile.

she seemed so innocent, and soft... there was no way she was a serial killer, right?

both women entered the bathroom. beca turned on the water, because for some reason, she had a feeling chloe didn’t know how a shower works. when beca turned back around, she found chloe naked, fidgeting with the shiny pearl bracelet that sat on her right wrist.

“oh my god chloe!” beca said averting her gaze. the redhead did not move, nor cover her junk. she just kept staring at the brunette

“you need to cover up” beca explained

“why?”

beca had to explain to the redhead how she couldn’t be naked in front of anybody except a special someone, to which chloe answered beca was special. it was somehow fascinating to beca how somebody did not have any prude and could just be butt-ass naked around a total stranger and not care.

beca truly thought she did a good job explaining everything about privacy to the redhead, since she showered and came back wearing pyjamas. beca decided to jump in the shower too and her thoughts of doing a great job was clearly proven the opposite when she heard chloe singing from the other side of the shower curtain, waiting for beca.

this was going to be a wild ride


End file.
